Une histoire de string
by emma-malefoy
Summary: Tout commence par des idées mal placées puis sa se transforme en delire sur les personnages de Harry Potter et enfin sa se fini sur un fou rire incontrolable enfin pour moi! ! severus, pansy, colin... ONE SHOT


**Une histoire de string...** écrit le 07/07/2007  
Avec ma correctrices MayuraPotter, des que l'on se voit sur MSN on discute longuement et sa fini toujours sur un fou rire incontrôlable (pour moi en tout cas!): tout commence quand moi j'ai une idée mal placée qui se transforme vite en délire sur les personnages d'Harry Potter et sa se fini sur un fou rire!

Et des fois tout commence quand ma chère MayuraPotter dit cette phrase: "Roguinoucheri rend moi mon striiiiiiing!!!" -- Sa peut paraitre tordu comme phrase mais je précise que c'est Pansy qui dit sa (enfin on fait parler Pansy)!!!

Non mais sérieux est-ce que vous voyez rogue et Pansy ensemble mais le pire est-ce que vous voyez rogue porter un string? C'est totalement délirant et voila après cette ridicule phrase sa part en live!

Tout sa pour dire que si vous êtes du genre sérieux et je-ne-sais-pas-me-lâcher, ne cliquez pas sur "suivant"!

Mon premier délire viendra dans environs deux-trois jours!

A bientôt

Morgane17

------------------------------------------------------------

Et maintenant place au chapitre:

On était en plein mai, les oiseaux batifolaient, les bourgeons s'épanouissaient lentement, le soleil montrait le bout de son nez pour réchauffer nos coeurs, il était à peine sept heures du matin et...

- Roguinouchet chéri rend-moi mon string rose à pois verts ! s'écria une Pansy lasse de répéter cette phrase depuis déjà une demi-heure.  
- Pansynette mon amour patiente une peu, je l'essaye et je te le rends immédiatement ! dit la voix de Severus Rogue derrière la porte de la salle de bain.  
- Très bien! céda la dite "pansynette".

Pansy, fille d'une lignee de sang pur etait promise a Rogue depuis sa naissance, celui-ci ayant jure fidelite au seigneur des tenebres etait devenu aux yeux des familles nobles, un homme respectable. Petit a petit pansy et rogue s'etaent rapproches et etaient tombes amoureux l'aun de l'autre. Ainsi commenca leur histoire: le 12 octobre 1997.

Alors que Pansy et Severus se chamaillaient pour un string, Colin Crivey, connu pour être doué pour la photographie, se promenait dans le parc et par le plus grand des hasards, il vit la terreur des cachots, enlacer et bécotter la barbie des Serpentards, en étant seulement vêtu d'un string rose à pois verts. Colin prit aussitôt une photo et partit en courant dans sa chambre noire organisée dans la salle de bain du dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor.  
Grâce à un sort de multiplication d'objet, cinq cent photos animées se retrouvèrent dans un sac de coton blanc. Colin ensorcela le sac pour qu'il se vide au dessus des tables des quatre maisons et des professeurs, pendant le petit déjeuner.  
A sept heures trente, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et tout le monde s'y engouffra. A peine les élèves étaient assis que le sac se vida comme prévu.  
Cela eut l'effet souhaité, tous les élèves se précipitèrent pour prendre les photographies.  
Le choc fut immense, mais après quel était le pire : Rogue en string rose à pois verts ou Rogue et Pansy ensembles ?  
Voyant l'hilarité générale les professeurs ramassèrent chacun une photographie.

Le teint habituellement pâle de Rogue était soudainement passé à l'écarlate et Pansy n'en menait pas plus large. Rogue perdit toute son autorité en une seconde.

Pendant plus d'une semaine, le professeur Rogue essaya en vain de soutirer des informations aux élèves. Un jour, notre cher professeur fut à bout et il s'exclama, dans la Grande Salle, sous les regards amusés et étonnés des élèves : "Je l'aurai un jour ! Je l'aurai !"

Mais bien sûr, personne ne sut qui avait bien pu prendre cette photo jusqu'à ce que Rogue sur son lit de mort demande une dernière faveur à sa femme, Pansy : "Retrouve l'abruti qui a osé nous prendre en photo dans cette tenue !"

La guerre contre Voldemort avait fait bien des victimes, rogue etant du cote du bien, il avait recu plusieurs doloris de la part des mangemorts et surtout du Lord noir, le dernier doloris l'assoma et il tomba dans l'inconscience. Quelques semaines plus tard il se reveilla mais on lui annonca la mauvais nouvelle qu'il lui restait plus que quelques jours a vivre, il conseilla a pansy de se remarier et de fonder une famille.

Colin avait tout appris par Dumbledore et ayant des remords vint le douze août à quinze heures trente-trois à Sainte-Mangouste rendre visite à Rogue pour lui dire que c'était lui le coupable.

Le même jour à quinze heures cinquante-sept, on retrouva Rogue avec sa main gauche sur son coeur et ses yeux fixant la vide, là où il y a quelques minutes se trouvait Colin.

Quelques jours plus tard on enterra Severus Tenius Rogue et on inscrivit sur la plaque tombale "Mort à cause d'une histoire de string rose à pois verts !"


End file.
